


you and i (and him and i)

by mutantish



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantish/pseuds/mutantish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only problem with wanting to wallow in self-pity is that Pete doesn't really grasp personal boundaries, so when Pete comes bounding in, Patrick usually follows behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i (and him and i)

Mikey Way likes both Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. The only problem is, Mikey Way is convinced Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump are dating.

During the daytime, before shows or sound check, Mikey watches from across the parking lot as Pete drapes himself over Patrick, wishing he could either be one of them or be with them. One time towards the beginning of the tour, he saw and got frustrated, with them and with himself. He ending up stabbing a hole through the page of the book he was scribbling in. Gerard had raised an eyebrow, an inquisitive look on his face, but before he could get the chance to ask, Mikey had walked away from the table they’d been sat at.

He sulks, and he wallows, because Mikey is extremely jealous of both parties of the Pete-And-Patrick duo. He doesn’t find it very fair that they get to flaunt it in his face, because nobody expects any less of them, everyone is used to Pete clinging to Patrick like a homesick puppy, like he’s lost and has latched onto the first human being in sight. Patrick never seems to mind either, just pats Pete on the head, but everyone’s seen the way adoring Patrick looks at Pete.

Mikey Way is convinced they’re dating.

The only problem with wanting to wallow in self-pity in the confines of his own bus where no-one can bug him is that Pete doesn’t really grasp personal boundaries, so when Pete comes bounding in, a bouncy ball full of energy waiting to be released, Patrick usually follows behind, tutting and looking warily over Pete’s shoulder at anything he does or is about to do. Pete, having no real understanding of the limitations of boundaries, usually finds his way into Mikey’s bubble of personal space, and well, Mikey can never push him or Patrick away, so he just surrenders and allows himself to be pulled into their cuddling pile, Pete in between him and Patrick, their feet entangled together in an amalgamation of bodies.

It’s happened more than once or twice during Warped Tour now, and every time Gerard goes to question him, Mikey brushes him off with a “don’t ask me, please don’t ask me.” Gerard doesn’t push it, and pulls an extremely grateful Mikey in for a hug, who clings to his older brother like he would’ve when he was ten years old and scared of the nasty people in his nightmares. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to Gerard about it, he does, he really does, but he just doesn’t think he would have the right words to explain the messy situation he’s gotten himself into. He kind of hopes Gerard understands though, they’ve always had this connection.

Mikey starts to wonder when it’s going to be time to slink away, time for them to back off and leave him the hell alone. It can’t go on forever, he knows, because he’s not really a part of what they have, he’s not included in their companionship, he’s just there, floating aimlessly between them. Not a part of it. Just there. Existing.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re halfway through the tour itself when Pete bursts in on him making coffee after literally, just getting up one day (Patrick in tow, of course), yelling something about when was he going to get his act together, when was he going to open up his eyes to what’s right in front of him?

Mikey looks at him for a moment with wide confused eyes, before stuttering out a “what the hell?”

“I said, when are you going to get your act together, Mikeyway?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Pete sighs and collapses onto the floor in front of the sofa of their bus, looking at Mikey with a furrowed brow and a frown on his face that really doesn’t look like it belongs there. Patrick sits behind him on the sofa, letting Pete’s head rest on his knee. His fingers card through Pete’s hair absently, humming under his breath before (not so quietly, Mikey can hear him from the kitchen) whispering “he really doesn’t get it, Pete.”

Pete turns to face Patrick, the look on his face transforming into one of scandalised horror. “How can he not? I mean, –“

Patrick shrugs aimlessly, and Mikey is still stood in the kitchen, barely awake, barely dressed and very confused. He circles around the kitchen for a moment, before reaching into his bunk for a tidy shirt, pulling it on quickly before heading into the front area, where Pete and Patrick are watching him. Silently. A little bit creepily. It sends shivers up Mikey’s spine.

“Okay, so you really have no idea what we’re talking about?” Mikey shakes his head. (It’s a lie, he has some idea, but he can’t let himself hope. If he’s wrong, he will be crushed, so he pretends he has no idea.) “After all this time, all that time spent together, I cannot believe you don’t –“Pete stops, face frowning more. He jabs Patrick in the leg gently, indicating it’s his turn to speak.

“We, would like to propose a... Notion? That you, uh” Patrick starts, before scrunching his face up and turning red. He’s embarrassed, Mikey realises, and Mikey feels a swell of affection rise in his chest before he can push it down. “That you join us. Like, _us_ us. As in part of whatever this,” he waves a hand between him and Pete “is, we want you to. Be with us. As a thing, as –“

He stops. There’s a beat of silence, and Patrick goes to try and formulate a better sentence, to try and ask again, but he doesn’t get a chance to get even a single word out before Mikey cuts in.

“I get it, Patrick, you don’t have to – fuck, you didn’t even have to ask,” Mikey crumbles right there and then, any hope of not falling any harder for either of the slipping out from underneath what little grasp his fingertips had on it. He steps further into the room, fully intended on diving on both of them and never, ever, letting go, but he’s met half way by Pete, whose arms go around his middle like a vice. Mikey’s not that much taller than Pete, but he’s tall enough that when Pete hugs him, he can comfortably rest his head on Pete’s. Patrick gets up; hovering nervously at the fringes of the bubble of happiness Mikey is projecting. Mikey reaches a hand out to him, and Patrick comes willingly, their fingers lacing together tightly before Mikey pulls him in and presses his lips to Patrick’s, over the top of Pete’s head.

Pete exclaims, “Hey! No fair,” and Mikey laughs giddily, a weight lifting from his shoulders.

He has no idea how he’s ever going to explain what this is to anybody, but right now, he really doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter, what anyone else says. It really doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this even is. it's kinda disjointed and hurried but i needed to get something out and post it. idk


End file.
